


Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Every you, every me. [3]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerró los ojos, notando la escarcha en sus pestañas, sus párpados pesando como si estuviesen hechos de acero. Estaba a medio camino, demasiado lejos de la población más cercana y demasiado lejos del carro, y sus pies ya ni siquiera podían avanzar un solo paso. Moriría allí.</p><p>Se dejó caer al suelo, amortiguado por la nieve, mientras a lo lejos, curiosamente, se escuchaba el trotar de un caballo que se acercaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masamunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamunya/gifts).



_“I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.”_

― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre

 

 

La tormenta había comenzado hacía un par de horas, y parecía no tener intención de parar en un largo período de tiempo. Aunque sabía que había sido una decisión arriesgada y que en otras circunstancias no habría hecho el viaje con semejante clima, Tom pensaba que no tenía tiempo que perder: podría llegar a su destino al final del día si las cosas no se complicaban, y las bajas temperaturas, las ventiscas y la nieve no serían más que un mal recuerdo cuando estuviese junto al calor de una chimenea. Nada a lo que el inclemente tiempo de Inglaterra no lo tuviese acostumbrado. De hecho, estando en el carruaje, cubierto por varias capas de ropa y sintiendo el movimiento del tiro de los caballos, se estaba casi bien, aún a pesar de que el hielo y la abundante nieve eran un peligro latente.

Estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, cavilando en un ciento de temas que no resultaban ser más que meras banalidades, cuando el carro frenó de golpe, casi provocando que se cayese al suelo. Algo había ocurrido, y no necesitaba que nadie le avisase: se habían detenido en el medio de la nada.

Tom salió del carro, aunque se esperaba de él que permaneciese allí hasta que el conductor solucionase el problema, pero una vez que estuvo fuera, el frío azotando su rostro, supo que aquel hombre al que había contratado para que lo llevase a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho en contra del viaje no tenía demasiado que hacer: el carro estaba enterrado casi por completo en la nieve, y ni aunque ellos dos empujasen, ayudados por los caballos, conseguirían sacarlo.

\- ¿A qué distancia nos encontramos de la población más cercana? - dijo, sin apartar los ojos del montículo de nieve que apresaba ambas ruedas traseras. Si había decidido partir aún a pesar de todo, era porque el tiempo apremiaba, y aquel contratiempo no era más que un castigo a su intempestuosidad, y él lo sabía.  
\- Puede que a una hora andando, pero la tormenta es demasiado intensa como para ir a pie...  
\- Yo iré - contestó tajante, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.  
\- Señor Lefroy, no creo que sea una buena idea...  
\- Usted espéreme aquí, dentro del carro. Iré, buscaré ayuda y regresaré lo antes posible, lo prometo. - Resolvió aquello como si estuviese a punto de efectuar una tarea sencilla, cuando ambos sabían que no era así.

Aquel hombre, que aunque era un perfecto desconocido parecía genuinamente preocupado por su porvenir, lo dejó ir a regañadientes, introduciéndose en el interior del carro, que no había perdido rastro de su calidez a pesar de todo. Tom dejó escapar todo el aire que habían acumulado sus pulmones antes de cubrirse mejor por su abrigo y echar a andar hacia el norte, avanzando en la dirección a la que se dirigían, pues desandando el camino no conseguiría encontrar más ayuda que en caso opuesto. Seguía negándose a admitir que aquel viaje había sido un error, y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no tendría ningún problema en llegar al próximo terreno habitado, pedir ayuda, volver para buscar el carro y seguir con el trayecto. Lo peor que podría pasar sería que los caballos se muriesen de frío durante la espera y que se retrasase unas cuantas horas, lo cual tampoco le preocupaba en exceso, pues seguiría llegando a su destino antes de que cayese la noche.

Pero con lo que Tom no había contado, en su ingenuidad, en su falta de planteamiento, en su inconsciencia, era con que la tormenta tenía intención de empeorar, y vaya si lo hizo. Y justo mientras él estaba en camino, comenzando a notar sus músculos atenazados por las bajas temperaturas, sus labios azulados y su rostro siendo mordido por el frío cruel. Fue entonces cuando pensó que tal vez el viaje no había sido un error, no, pero aquel acto de valentía que ahora no se explicaba, sí. Llevaba andando alrededor de veinte minutos, y ya se sentía a punto de morir, la nieve amenazando con enterrarlo, el viento con arrastrarlo, el frío con congelarlo.

Hizo un alto en el camino cuando pensó que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerlo más tiempo. Aquel clima ni siquiera parecía propio de Inglaterra, ya de por sí una tierra fría e inhóspita. La vista comenzaba a nublársele, mientras que cerraba y abría las manos, tratando de que se le descongelasen, de al menos sentir las extremidades, pero desistió apenas transcurrido un minuto, pensando que ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo y que aquello resultaba absurdo. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo patético que sería el que muriese de aquel modo, pero lo sentía tan cerca que atenazaba su cerebro, como si no restasen más partes de su ser por quedar inmóviles del frío.

Cerró los ojos, notando la escarcha en sus pestañas, sus párpados pesando como si estuviesen hechos de acero. Estaba a medio camino, demasiado lejos de la población más cercana y demasiado lejos del carro, y sus pies ya ni siquiera podían avanzar un solo paso. Moriría allí.

Se dejó caer al suelo, amortiguado por la nieve, mientras a lo lejos, curiosamente, se escuchaba el trotar de un caballo que se acercaba.

**

Creyó recuperar la consciencia. No sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, pero el frío seguía estando por todas partes. Estaba en movimiento, sobre un caballo. Sentía el pelaje del animal, y sentía a alguien a sus espaldas, sujetándolo, y eso era todo lo que podía percibir del mundo. No estaba muerto, después de todo, o tal vez sí, y aquel era el trayecto al más allá. ¿Quién podía saberlo ya? Había nuevas capas de tela rodeándolo, cubriéndolo, y entre el calor del caballo y de aquel desconocido que lo llevaba quién sabe a dónde, Tom se volvió a entregar a las brumas de su mente, la que todavía estaba demasiado abrumada por todo lo que acababa de vivir.

Despertó por segunda vez, pero ahora ya no hacía frío.

Seguía escuchando el sonido de la tormenta, pero procedía de un lugar lejano, muy lejano a aquella cama en la que estaba acostado, sus ropas reemplazadas por otras que no conocía, suaves y calientes, cubierto por un ciento de mantas que hicieron que su ser entero regresase a la vida, un fuego ardiendo en una chimenea cercana y su mente en blanco, después de todo.

Alguien le había salvado la vida, y seguía sin saber quién. Ya ni siquiera importaba el destino de su viaje, que con tanta prisa y ansia había acometido. Necesitaba saber quién había sido, de quién había dependido su vida, gracias a quién seguía respirando. Su joven ingenuidad casi le había costado la existencia.

Una mujer entró, y se acercó a la cama con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, aunque él estaba seguro de que no había visto a esa mujer en su vida. Parecía mayor, demasiado como para haber sido ella la que lo recogió en el medio de la tormenta, pero al menos sí que parecía estar a su cargo.

\- Pensábamos que no despertaría nunca. ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
\- Creo que bien, muchas gracias. ¿Sería mucho preguntar dónde me encuentro y quién es usted? ¿Es la señora de la casa?  
\- Oh, no, ni mucho menos. Se encuentra usted en Thornfield. Yo soy Mrs. Fairfax, el ama de llaves. Ha sido el señor de la casa el que lo ha encontrado. Casi muere usted allí afuera, ¡con este tiempo que hace!  
\- El carro en el que viajaba quedó atrapado en la nieve y tuve que ir en busca de ayuda...  
\- Sí; el señor me pidió que le dijese que ya se estaba haciendo él cargo de todo, que usted no se preocupase, que descansase y se repusiese, y creo que lo mejor es que preste atención a su recomendación. Un médico lo ha examinado mientras usted estaba inconsciente y dijo que se pondría bien pronto, pero necesita reposo y permanecer al lado de un buen fuego.  
\- No sé qué decir... No tengo palabras para agradecérselo. ¿Está el señor en casa? Me gustaría agradecerle personalmente...  
\- No se preocupe, de verdad, señor... ¿Cómo se llama usted?  
\- Thomas. Mi nombre es Thomas Lefroy, Mrs. Fairfax.  
\- Pues, como ya le dije, Mr. Lefroy, no se preocupe usted por nada. El señor no está en estos momentos, pero me pidió que lo avisase cuando usted despertase, para venir a conocerlo a usted en persona. Ahora solo descanse. Le traeré algo caliente para que coma.

Antes de que Tom pudiese decir algo, aquella mujer ya había desaparecido tras la enorme puerta de madera. La habitación era sobria, pero tenía aspecto de pertenecer a una casa grande y bien cuidada; tal vez fuese el hogar de una buena familia. No se podía sentir mejor en esos momentos, y su agradecimiento no podía ser mayor, pero sabía que tenía que partir lo antes posible; quién sabía cuánto tiempo habría perdido ya. Decidió que se quedaría allí hasta que el dueño de la casa llegase: una vez lo conociese, le transmitiría su profundo y eterno agradecimiento y continuaría con su viaje, pues el tiempo apremiaba.

Edward Rochester llegó aquella noche, e irrumpió en la habitación como si ya lo estuviesen esperando. Tom estaba sentado sobre la cama, simplemente contemplando el fuego crepitar en el hogar, y se sobresaltó cuando aquella presencia desconocida se plantó en el medio de la estancia, sin mediar ni una sola palabra. Lo contempló, sus ojos azules curiosos por primera vez desde que había despertado de su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Aquel hombre era alguien que resultaría difícil olvidar: era alto, de marcadas facciones tal como si fuese una escultura griega o romana, tan regio y hermoso como una, una seriedad estática perfilada en la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos de un color que bailaba entre el azul y el gris, como un cielo entre nubes y claros. Edward Rochester, el amo y señor de Thornfield, el hombre que había salvado la vida de un engreído muchacho llamado Thomas Lefroy.

\- Veo que ya ha despertado. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
\- Eh... sí. - Por alguna razón, Tom había olvidado cómo hablar correctamente en aquel momento. Era aquel hombre. Le... le imponía. - Gracias, me ha salvado la vida.  
\- No tiene importancia, cualquiera lo habría hecho en mi lugar. El cochero ya está a salvo en su hogar, y su equipaje ya está aquí, en el piso de abajo, así que creo que ya no tiene nada más de lo que preocuparse. Espero que ahora sea inteligente y se quede aquí hasta recuperarse, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Era imposible contradecir a Mr. Rochester. Con una frase suya, el mundo comenzaría a girar en sentido contrario y las lluvias cesarían, y Tom no era superior a cosas de semejante naturaleza. Aún en contra de todos sus planes, aceptó a quedarse, incluso aunque creyese que estaba abusando de una hospitalidad que no se había granjeado, sin ya contar con los asuntos que lo esperaban en la ciudad. Cuando Edward se fue, unas cuantas frases más tarde, Tom se dio cuenta de que no se sentía bien. Su ser entero estaba extraño, y sabía que no era producto de la hipotermia ni nada semejante, era algo nuevo, algo que no sabía explicar.

Si tan solo supiese que estaba enamorado.

**

Su cuerpo parecía no querer sentir calor de nuevo, y ya no sabía cuántos días llevaba allí. Al menos Mr. Rochester lo visitaba a menudo, manteniendo con él largas conversaciones que por lo general no llevaban a ningún lado, aquel hombre taciturno y temperamental que, ahora comprendía Tom, era el que le hacía sentir aquella extrañeza, algo que no terminaba de ser agradable, pero que tampoco resultaba del todo incómodo. Era insistente, voraz, peligroso: más de una vez Tom había enrojecido con sus preguntas, pero nunca se había dejado perder frente a aquellos ataques, que él respondía con nuevas frases que pretendían ocultar, incluso aunque él mismo lo ignoraba, que deseaba acercarse, que deseaba hacer con él lo que haría con cualquier mujer a la que desease tanto que le quemase en lo más hondo del pecho. Soñaba con él, y se despertaba excitado por las mañanas, pero todavía no llegaba a afirmarse a sí mismo aquella sospecha, aquella callada verdad que le abría un mundo que nunca había visto, ni siquiera imaginado.

Algunos días vagaba por Thornfield, todavía bien abrigado y con una manta sobre los hombros. La casa era enorme, fría en algunas partes, pero acogedora generalmente. A Tom le gustaba aquel lugar, y en aquel poco tiempo, ya se imaginaba allí el resto de sus días, lo cual sonaba como la locura que era. Ya no recordaba cuáles eran sus propósitos antes de acabar allí, ni cómo había sido su existencia: estaba atrapado en aquel remanso de paz que lo había transformado en alguien nuevo, una persona menos orgullosa y más pasional, rendida a una vorágine de sensaciones que se abrían como las flores en primavera.

Se despertó una de aquellas noches con el sonido de algo que no supo describir. Su habitación seguía iluminada por el fuego que se habían preocupado por no apagar nunca, y lo agradeció en esos momentos, pues aquel grito que había perturbado su sueño sonaba desgarrador, inhumano. Le había puesto la piel de gallina, pero algo del viejo ser que solía ser se despertó de golpe y lo obligó a levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al lugar del que había procedido el sonido. Los fantasmas no existían, al fin y al cabo, se obligaba a recordar, por mucho que aquello hubiese sonado como un espíritu horrendo y agonizante. Salió al pasillo, ahora silencioso, ya vestido y sin más compañía que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora, sin más sonidos para guiarle? Avanzó, sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando sintió unos pasos tras él, apresurados, un modo de andar que ya conocía bien y que le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio de forma involuntaria.

\- ¿Mr. Lefroy? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - Edward Rochester había susurrado aquello mientras que se quedaba parado justo a sus espaldas, un candelabro en su mano derecha iluminándolo. Tom se giró, todavía sin saber qué contestar a aquello, cuando supo que había vuelto a enmudecer ante su presencia; no importaba lo que pasase, Mr. Rochester siempre causaría en él esa impresión.

Edward avanzó un par de pasos, justo antes de apagar la vela. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, más incluso de lo moralmente permitido, Tom tratando de buscar los ojos de Edward en la oscuridad, aunque nunca le habían dicho nada, pero allí estaban, por encima de los suyos, atravesándolo, brillantes, deseosos de algo que él no podía entender. Rozó la nariz con la suya, y Tom cerró los ojos de forma involuntaria, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Edward en su rostro, algo que no sabía que había deseado con tanta intensidad hasta que lo tuvo allí, sucediendo, llevándolo al éxtasis.

Podría quedarse allí el resto de su vida y no podría decir que ésta no había sido maravillosa.

\- Thomas. - Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y Tom lo sabía. De hecho, le sorprendió que se hubiese considerado con el derecho suficiente como para hacerlo, pero con Edward siempre era todo así, y él quería que lo llamase por su nombre, que lo hiciese hasta que no quedasen más palabras en el mundo que su nombre dicho por aquella voz que era como el sonido de las olas del mar, de la lluvia suave en una noche de primavera.  
\- Edward. - No se sentía nadie para contestar, pero lo hizo de todos modos, y pudo notar cómo él sonreía en respuesta, probablemente la primera vez que lo hacía desde que lo conocía.  
\- Debería volver a la cama, es tarde.  
\- Lo sé. Usted también.  
\- Sí. Debería. - El silencio reinó por un momento, justo antes de que Tom notase la presión de la mano de Edward sobre su brazo, como si se muriese por hacer algo de lo que no era capaz. - Maldita sea...  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- N-n-nada. - Era la primera vez que dudaba, al igual que la primera que había sonreído. - Debería irse a la cama, debería dormir, yo...  
\- Edward, dígame qué sucede.  
\- Yo... - Había comenzado a respirar más profundamente, casi agitado. Estaba nervioso. Tom abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza y tratando de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, entre la oscuridad y su propio corazón galopante.

Edward apretaba el candelabro con fuerza en su puño, tanto que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos. Sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, pero una vez que hubo rodeado la cintura de Tom con el brazo que le quedaba libre atrayéndolo hacia sí, hubo cubierto el poco espacio que los separaba y hubo besado aquellos labios rojizos con los que había estado horas enteras soñando despierto, cualquier duda o rastro de pudor que pudiese anidar en su ser desapareció como por arte de magia.

Sus labios sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado y, al contrario de lo que su mente había dibujado, Tom no se apartó, ni siquiera pareció sorprendido; se entregó a aquel beso como si fuese todo para lo que hubiese nacido, como si hubiese soñado con yacer entre sus brazos desde que había despertado en aquella cama.

Se separaron cuando ya no restaba más aire en sus pulmones, contemplándose el uno al otro entre jadeos silenciosos como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Eran, en cierto modo, personas distintas ahora. Dos desconocidos que lo eran todo el uno para el otro de repente.

Edward desapareció antes de que Tom pudiese pensar, antes de que pudiese decir algo; no habría esperado otra cosa de él, pero todo era distinto ahora. Volvió a su habitación, en silencio, cavilando en cosas vacías que nada tenían que hacer al lado de lo grande que era su corazón ahora, y se durmió pronto, comprendiendo al fin que estaba enamorado y que no podría marcharse de aquel lugar así lo obligasen.

**

Fue la primera, pero no la última, noche que se vieron; Tom no volvió a escuchar ningún sonido, aunque a veces soñase despierto con aquel grito inhumano, preguntándose, sin obtener respuesta, de dónde habría salido. El hecho de que no hubiese vuelto a suceder, sin embargo, no eliminaba la opción de salir al pasillo por las noches, y él siempre estaba allí, y siempre parecía estar esperándolo, y siempre parecía deseoso de formar un solo ser con él. Siempre había sido un hombre temeroso de Dios, y a veces pensaba en lo erróneo de todo aquello, aunque luego, una vez que estaba entre sus brazos, en el silencio de la habitación de Edward, recordaba que un amor como aquel no podría ser jamás castigado por nadie, que no podía ser pecado el encontrar un lugar en el mundo.

Pero todo principio, como no, tiene un final.

Aquella noche, Tom salió al pasillo, y Edward no estaba allí. Lo recorrió de un extremo a otro, como un perro que ha perdido a su dueño, pero él siguió sin aparecer. No tenía importancia, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse por pasar una noche sin su compañía. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación, cuando Edward llegó, como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Por una vez, estaba totalmente vestido, con el abrigo incluso. Se acercó a él, con el ímpetu que lo caracterizaba, y antes de Tom pudiese decirle nada, lo besó, con un ansia que incluso para él era acentuada. Lo tomó por el rostro, una vez hubo acabado, en un silencio que a Tom lo llenó de dudas, pues el rostro de Edward parecía querer decir un ciento de cosas.

\- Thomas. Thomas, mi... - Se quedó callado, como si hubiese pensado mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para que Tom no se sonrojase ante aquello. - Thomas, hay algo que necesito pedirle, y no podré seguir viviendo hasta que me conteste.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que puede alterarle de ese modo, mi querido Edward? - Una sonrisa nerviosa acudió a sus labios, la inquietud de aquel hombre imperturbable siendo su luna aquella noche.  
\- Thomas, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con usted. No me importa dónde, siempre que sea con usted. He tardado esta noche porque quiero que venga conmigo. Quiero que nos marchemos de aquí, a cualquier lugar lejano, el que sea.  
\- Edward, yo...  
\- Bien sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, y que es precipitado, pero no lo haría si no lo necesitase, y sé que me ama tanto como yo lo hago. Huyamos de todo, de todos, seamos solo usted y yo, y hágame el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra.

Tom lo contempló largo rato, pensando en un ciento de cosas en menos de un segundo. El mundo lo aterrorizaba y, de todos modos, hacía tiempo que había olvidado y abandonado sus obligaciones. Podría fingir que había desaparecido del mundo, aunque tal vez era cierto que el Thomas Lefroy que alguna vez había alguien conocido ya no existía. Y además, todo lo que pudiese llamar _mundo_ ahora se reducía a Edward Rochester.

\- Iría al fin del mundo si usted me lo pidiese - resolvió finalmente. El futuro era incierto, como siempre lo sería, pero era mejor tenerlo a él cerca a no tener nada más que una existencia vacía de insatisfacciones. - Ahora, dónde esté usted, está mi hogar, mi único hogar.

Edward lo besó, la última vez que lo hizo en Thornfield. 

En silencio y aprisa, ambos olvidaron quienes habían sido hasta aquel exacto minuto, justo antes de atravesar la puerta y desaparecer en la noche.


End file.
